vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Galbatorix
Summary Galbatorix 'was the king of Alagaësia by conquest. He was chosen by a dragon and became a Rider in his early years. His dragon Jarnunvösk was killed by Urgals during a reckless journey through The Spine. Galbatorix, mad with grief and hatred, demanded another dragon from the Dragon Rider council, but they refused, sensing his mental instability. With his request denied, Galbatorix took it upon himself to steal another Dragon egg. He convinced a Dragon Rider named Morzan to leave the gates open to the place where the eggs were stored and stole one of them. When the dragon hatched, he named him Shruikan and forced the dragon to serve him by dark magic. He formed the Forsworn, a group of thirteen dragon riders and their dragons loyal only to him, as well as murdered all the other dragons and riders in existence, or so he thought. He proceeded to create an Empire through which he ruled most of Alagaësia. He is the central antagonist of the Inheritance series. Powers and Stats 'Tier: At least 9-B physically. At least High 7-A with his suicide spell, possibly''' 6-C with magic '''Name: Galbatorix Origin: Inheritance Cycle Gender: Male Age: 134 Classification: Human, Dragon Rider, King of Alagaësia (by conquest) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Skilled Swordsman, Indomitable Willpower, Various Combat skills, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Telepathy, Mind Manipulation and Memory Manipulation, Magic, Telekinesis, Forcefields, Healing, Biological Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Mild level), Teleportation (of objects), Enchanting Objects, Able to negate any magic that was created by using the ancient language, Possession, Paralysis Inducement, Radiation Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Resistance against Mind Manipulation, possibly most powers Eragon has (Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Animal Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Limited Gravity Manipulation, Limited Magnetism Manipulation, Limited Heat Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Energy Projection, Electricity Manipulation, Invisibility, Sleep Manipulation, Absorption (Can absorb energy from any lower lifeform around him; also can absorb liquids in his body, Immunity against poison and low temperatures), Wards protect him from various effects such as Sleep Manipulation, Telekinesis, Radiation, and Transmutation (from matter to energy) and likely far more (Galbatorix's wards are layered so deeply that they can protect him against practically any spell in the series) Attack Potency: At least Wall level physically (Fought Vrael and Eragon). At least Large Mountain level with his suicide spell (Killed himself with a suicide spell that converted every atom of his body into pure energy), possibly Island level with magic (He did this without any Eldunarí and should, therefore, be far stronger, since Eragon's 136 Eldunarí possess slightly more energy to protect himself, two dragons and several people from Galbatorix's suicide spell and Galbatorix was stated to possess many hundred of them by Oromis). Mind manipulation and some of his spells (Twelve Words of Death) can bypass durability to a degree Speed: At least Subsonic (Could fight Vrael, an elf, and Eragon, a human/elf hybrid, who both are many times faster than a peak human), possibly higher reactions Lifting Strength: Athletic Human. Possibly augmented to Class 1+ via magic (Could fight Vrael, an elf, and Eragon, a human/elf hybrid, who both are many times stronger than a peak human) Striking Strength: Athlete Class, possibly augmented to Wall level or higher via Magic (Comparable to Eragon) Durability: At least Wall level physically. At least Large Mountain level with protection spells, possibly Island level (Comparable to Eragon) Stamina: Superhuman (should be comparable to Eragon, but can increase his Stamina to almost infinite levels with his Eldunarí) Range: Extended melee range, Citywide with suicide spell, at least countrywide with Telepathy (Galbatorix was able to reach out with his own mind across all of Alagaësia) and magic (Magic is affected by distance) Standard Equipment: Vrangr (Sword), Armor, Aged cloak (cut from one of Belgabad's wings), Several hundred Eldunarí Intelligence: Tactical and magical Genius Weaknesses: Overconfident; Arrogant; Fiery, Unmerciful temper. His wards did not respond to magic that was an "attempt at communication", allowing Eragon to bypass them with his empathy spell. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Magic: Magic in Inheritance works by the principle that spells consume physical strength. Each spell consumes as much strength as it would need to achieve the task with conventional methods. In order to use the magic one says what one wants to achieve in the ancient language, but alternatively one can also simply think what is supposed to happen and it will happen. Since the effects of magic are only limited by one's imagination and power it is a highly effective tool. Some of the ways people were killed using magic is by stopping the targets heart, breaking their neck and stopping the blood flow into the brain. ** Twelve Words of Death: Killing spells, that targets and stops critical parts of the opponent's body (vital arteries or nerves), effectively killing the target. Each of this methods does not use more physical power than lifting a feather. With the death words properly applied, a magician could bring down entire armies. But because they relied on striking the correct body part and used very little actual force, they were extremely easy to block: the simplest ward could stop a death word, with almost no energy cost to the defender. ** Protection spells (Wards): Galbatorix has a wide array of protection spells, which automatically activate to stop any damage, no matter whether from physical attack or magic. But by the laws of Magic, the spells should use up as much power to fend off an attack, as the initial attack had. Over time, Galbatorix has created wards against Burning, Telekinesis (directed internally or otherwise), physical attacks, being drained of all the liquids in his body or frozen, being petrified/transmuted, Biological Manipulation, Scrying (Clairvoyance), Deafness, Sleep Inducement and many more ** Name of Names: The Name of the ancient language. It enables him to detect and identify spells, which were made using the ancient language, and alter or nullify them. Using the Name of Names, Galbatorix could completly stop all spells in Alagaësia from working or make it so that spells only work for certain people. However, it does not apply to wordless spells and has no power over them. * Control over Eldunari: Eldunari are stones that contain the soul of a dragon. The stones vastly increases Galbatorix mental powers and each of them contains slightly more energy than the dragon had when it was still alive. Galbatorix possesses several hundred of them, which have been driven insane by him. * Mental power: Using his mental powers, Galbatorix was able to sense every living being within his range, read their thoughts and memories, send information over to them by telepathic means or take control of their body. He can either focus on just one or a certain group of entities or just hold contact to all beings in several kilometers range (for example in a whole city) at once. By breaching the mental shields (if even existing) of an opponent Galbatorix can furthermore torture them, drive someone insane, make someone speak an oath in the ancient language (which enables him to "program" someone with his will), or create illusions so real that they can cause physical effects on the target and affect surroundings as if they were reality. Augmented by hundreds of Eldunari, Galbatorix was arguably the most powerful telepath in the entire Inheritance Cycle, capable of breaching Eragons mental defenses within seconds (whose mental powers had been augmented by 136 Eldunari) and holding off the combined mental attacks of all Eldunari at the same time with his own. Galbatorix-pnet.jpg|Official image of Galbatorix by Paolini galbatorix.png|Galbatorix in the movie C6734aed955aa9a8ea38004b98b6f335-d6v2el3.jpg|Fanart by Ticcy|link=https://ticcy.deviantart.com/art/The-King-and-The-Dragon-414977367 Others Notable Victories: Mami Tomoe (Puella Magi Verse) Mami's Profile (Holy Mami was used. Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Inheritance Cycle Category:Sword Users Category:Immortals Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Magic Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Matter Users Category:Energy Users Category:Mind Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Memory Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Absorption Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Healers Category:Biology Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Possession Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Element Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Animal Users Category:Plant Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Flight Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6